User talk:Destiny Calling
This is Yasmin, one of my OCs. If you don't follow her rules, she'll Spirit Evolve into Diamondmon and boot your butt out of my talk page! So be nice. :) Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Destiny Calling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 15:47, July 12, 2010 Fan fic looks interesting Hi Destiny! I'm Wh!te$tar. I saw your fan-fic when I was adding a new chapter to mine. It looks interesting and I'll try reading it once more chapters come out, but if you don't mind, I'd like to give you some advice. It looks like your story involves alot of pasradoxes and twists because of every season, so it might help to study a story with similar plots. Kingdom Hearts uses several Disney worlds and mixes them together nicely, so maybe you could use that as a refference. I'm just treying to help, so if you'd like, just send me a message. Also, please check out my fan-fic, Spirits Edge! I worked really hard on it, and it's my first one. But best of luck anyway! --Wh!te$tar 19:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. I was a bit confused, but then I searched some more and found it. So thanks. But if you don't mind, could you review my fanfic? I uploaded some more chapters, but I'd really appreciate it.--Wh!te$tar 21:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you mind listening to me for a minute? (no, I don't mean I'm upset you haven't read my fan-fic) I was wondering if you ever thought about themes to play while writing or reading your story? I have a few, but they're mostly battle theses and music by Evanescence. If you're interested, I could recomend some sopngs and you could suggest a few to me.--Wh!te$tar 19:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I know, right? For some reason, music just makes writing easier. But for me, Evanescence music is especially helpful because of the drama and dark themes. Speaking of dark themes in my fan-fic, I just uploaded a new chapter that introduces the Demon Lords. It's gonna be awesome because the final battle has to do with a battle between the demon lords and the royal knights! I hear alot of people saying that it'd be awesome, nut imagind it over the worlds tallest building!(Wait, I gotta calm down) Sorry 'bout that. I'm just really anxious to hear your review. I got even more inspired by watching higurashi (I ABSOLUTELY recomend it!) and have to go work on the next one. Hope to hear from you soon! --Wh!te$tar 23:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for checking it out! I know what you mean about Junzumi though. Alot of people seem to like that coupling better, but J.P. tried so hard to get her, I figured he should at least get one date with her. But don't worry, takuya ends up happy with Sarah too. you'll see in her chapter. I hope it's as good as your fan-fic. Although, i did add alot more detail paragraphs. maybe i should fix that? Hmmmmm--Wh!te$tar 23:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) So how was it? I know the first chapter is sorta boring along with the next few, but i guaruntee once they get to the digital world, things pick up pace. Also, if it's not too much trouble, do you know or know some who can add one of those galleries to their pages? If not that's okay. I hope you like the story.--Wh!te$tar 19:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind about the galery thing. I asked KrytenKoro for some help and he added a little sprite, a digivolution line and my favorite digimon Amv to my channel. It looks so much better now and even better than I imagined! But I didn't expect you to finish the story. I mean, I made it to be like the animes, one chapter representing an episode. But I just wanted to know what you thought of it. I do hope you like it.--Wh!te$tar 21:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I just finished the Chapter! I think it was pretty goo, but a little slow moving. But at least they made it to the Village. If you don't mind, what chapter of my fan-fic are you on? Plus, i need some help. It's just to help me make a descision, but i want to choose a creepy theme for Terminus, but can't decide between two songs. The first's the main theme from higurashi season 1: Higurashi no naku koro ni, or evanescence's Tourniquet. The theme you pick should clash perfectly with Michawel's theme: Kouji Wada's Biggest Dreamer. thanks for the help and awesome story. Can't wait for the next chapter.--Wh!te$tar 15:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Almost forgot, that first theme is in Japanese, so look for English lyrics. They're REALLY creepy. I know that's already Koichi's theme. i wanted something different but if you don't like either song that's okay. Also, chapter three's my least fasvorite ersonally. those episodes where they show digimon to their parents always feel awkward to me. But, after that it's smooth sailing and awesome chapters with real digivolution! Again, your last chapter was really cool too! I guess I'll go with...Higureashi no naku koro ni for Terminus' theme! Seriouly thpough, did you read those lyrics? 0.o--Wh!te$tar 17:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, I didn't see the first part of your comment. I think it would be better to talk maybe on the spirits edge discussion page? Our talk pages are getting pretty full, so I'll just check back there from now on. But that last message still aplies.:) Hi Destiney Calling, i'm danny828. Hey can you answer this:who is the strongest digimon? Floating Digimon I'm not quite sure what you need. Could you explain to me? 17:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :You can put it on the left, but most wiki toolbars (like the ads or table of contents) have super-float, and will cover it. You can see on your user page - I move the Sakuyamon image to the left, and now you can't see it until you scroll down the page enough. 18:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Been Awhile Hey Destiny! It's Wh!te$tar! It sure has been awhile. I just wanted to see if you needed help with your fan-fic or anything. It's lookin' good. Also, I'm helping my friend DigiEmperor1 with his fan-fics. They're called Virus Busters and Rebel Knights. I thought of the story for Rebel Knights and created abfew Characters for Virus Busters. You should check 'em out. But, I just wanted to see how you were doing and which chapter you were on. Talk to you later.--Wh!te$tar 22:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC)